


Oh Goddess!

by PrettyLittlePeacock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bacon, Begging, Biting, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Sex, Embarrassment, F/M, Fear, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foreshadowing, Hiking Porn, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Dirty Talk, Injury, More Non-Con Elements, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Out of Character, Parental Death, Picnic Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Promise of Better Things To Come, Reader Does Research, Reader-Insert, Sam Does Research, Sex, Sex In Every Room, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePeacock/pseuds/PrettyLittlePeacock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things heat up between you and the sexy hunter, Dean Winchester, when he and his brother protect you from an evil witch.   </p><p> </p><p>***Trigger Warning*** </p><p>There are elements of non-con touching in this story.  Proceed with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Brings Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, if you like. I am new to fanfic and writing in general so any and all feedback is appreciated! 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh Goddess, Source of Gods and Mortals,  
> All-Fertile, All-Destroying Gaia,  
> Mother of All, Who brings forth the bounteous fruits and flowers,  
> All variety, Maiden who anchors the eternal world in our own,  
> Immortal, Blessed, crowned with every grace,  
> Deep bosomed Earth, sweet plains and fields fragrant grasses in the nurturing rains,  
> Around you fly the beauteous stars, eternal and divine,  
> Come, Blessed Goddess, and hear the prayers of Your children,  
> And make the increase of the fruits and grains your constant care,  
> With the fertile seasons Your handmaidens,  
> Draw near, and bless your supplicants."  
> \- Orphic Hymn to Gaia

_He made your knees weak when he looked at you like that.  His intent was clear and you didn’t have anywhere to go.  If you tried to get around him he would simply take hold of you again and you’d forget you were supposed to resist him.  He looked like a Greek god in the lamplight, muscles flexing and skin glowing with a sheen of sweat._

_You stepped back.  He stepped closer.  Feeling like stalked prey, you held up your hands to ward him off but it didn’t do any good.  The chair you placed as a barrier was practically thrown across the room as he batted it out of the way.  Your back hit the wall and you had to brace yourself to keep from falling.  He was on you in an instant but never touching you, he placed a hand on either side of your shoulders and leaned in until you could feel his hot breath mixing with yours.  A shudder ran through you and he smiled wickedly._

(｡♥‿♥｡)

You are the white rabbit.  _The hurrier I go, the behinder I get_.

The most important meeting of your life and you are late.  If you didn't make a good impression, it was all over. The Master’s program, your career, everything.  Getting this fellowship was the most direct path to your chosen profession.  You couldn’t remember a time when this wasn’t a goal.  Restoring ancient artifacts was not glamorous but you were determined to be the best in your field. 

You shoved the money through the slot to pay the driver and flew out of the cab. Was it suite 715 or 517? As you dug through your bag to find the scrap of paper the address was written down on you nearly tripped over the curb.  So when you ran into someone while trying to right yourself, you couldn't help but wonder if fate or karma was trying to tell you something.

The entire contents of your bag, and for all intents and purposes, your entire life spilled onto the sidewalk. It looked like the dregs of a displaced hoarder.  Mortified, you dove down to gather up anything that remained of your belongings as well as your tattered dignity.

“Here, let me help you.”  The voice was deep and rough which took you by surprise.  You looked up into the big and beautiful green eyes of the most striking man you had ever met.  He smiled, eyes crinkling slightly at the corners, as he help collect your things.  You felt his strong hand underneath your forearm to help steady you as you stood.  The feel of his large, warm hands sent a shiver down your spine and it was all your could do to keep yourself from leaning in closer to him.  All this was happening in moments but you felt like the world was standing still. 

“Th-thank you,” was all you managed to utter.

“No problem.”

After an eternity or just a few seconds, you didn’t know which, you said, “I’m late.”

Smiling again, he replied, “Okay.”  Like an idiot, you just stood there staring at him.  If your feet were roots you couldn’t have been more planted on that spot.  He simply looked down at you with eyebrows slightly raised and head cocked to the side.  Tall and athletically built, his shoulders were wide and heavily muscled.  He had short brown hair which was a little longer and spiky on top but still looked soft and silky.  You wondered what it would feel like to run your fingers through it.   He was in a green army jacket over a plaid flannel and a t-shirt with faded blue jeans and well-worn boots.  You guessed he didn’t fuss with his appearance in the least yet the effect he was having on you was overwhelming.  Did he have any idea how attractive he was?

As you continued to drink him in, you realized his smile had turned to a smirk and he knew exactly where your thoughts had gone.  Your cheeks heated up with embarrassment and without another word you turned and ran into the building, as far away from that guy as you could get.

Blood was pounding in your ears and you had trouble focusing on the simple task of putting one step in front of the other.  Aside from a strange woman in the elevator who stood way too close and smelled of saffron, you managed to find the correct floor and check in for the interview without another incident.  Sitting in the reception area you focused on calming your frayed nerves and gathering your thoughts.  You were as prepared as you could be you told yourself. 

It was only a minute or two before they called your name and you jumped because your mind had started to wander back to that green-eyed stranger.  With a smile and determined steps, you marched into the conference room and, hopefully, right into the good graces of the fellowship committee who held your fate in their hands.

(｡♥‿♥｡)

Groaning you rolled over and turned off your alarm.  After a fitful night sleep, you could stay in bed all day with the covers over your head.  The interview had gone well but you still had a nagging feeling you could have done better or answered the questions differently.  The waiting was the hard part.  You showered and got dressed and after yesterday’s debacle with your bag, you decided it was time to clean it out before you went out again.  Dumping it all on the bed was the easiest approach so you sorted through all the receipts, gum wrappers, etc. and came across what you first thought was a rock. 

It was a few inches in length and it looked like it had broken in half some time ago because the rough edges at the break had worn somewhat smooth.  As you turned it over in your hands you realized it was more than just a rock, it was a carved.  Not just any carving either, it appeared to be a fertility goddess.  You had seen its likeness a thousand times in pictures.  It had a heavy belly and wide hips with short squat legs but the upper half of the torso and head were missing, broken in half who knows how many centuries or even millennia prior.

“ _Oh Goddess, Source of Gods and Mortals, All-Fertile, All-Destroying Gaia_.”  You murmured the words without thinking.  It was the beginning of an ancient Greek prayer you learned in one of your undergraduate classes.  The statue was warm in your hands as you turned it over and over, fascinated by it.  _How did this get in my bag?_   You tried to remember the next part of the hymn but your phone rang and snapped you out of musings.

“Hello?”

“Miss Y/L/N?” said the voice on the other end.

“Yes, this is she.”

“Hello, Miss Y/L/N, my name is Rose Noble from the fellowship committee and we would like you to come in for another interview.  Is today good for you?”  A second interview with the committee and so soon.  _Holy crap on a cracker!_   You couldn’t say yes fast enough and made arrangements to meet them again at 11 am.  It was just after 8:30 now so you had time to eat a good breakfast and to stop by the management office of your apartment building.  The heat wasn’t working again and because Fall was fast approaching it was getting colder at night so you needed it fixed right this time.  The mysterious carved figurine forgotten on the bed as you threw what you needed in your bag and ran out the door.

(｡♥‿♥｡)

When you got home that afternoon and opened the door to your apartment a blast of hot air hit you.  It was like opening a furnace and after throwing your things on the counter you looked at the thermostat to find the heat was running full blast. You couldn’t get it to turn off!  It was stifling and you threw open the windows as you simultaneously called the Superintendent. 

“Please just get someone here as fast as you can,” you begged after several minutes of back and forth with the Super and hung up the phone.  After changing into shorts and a tank top you attempted to distract yourself by looking through some new magazines which arrived in the mail that week.  Sweat was starting to trickle down your back and in between your breasts.  Even with the windows open it was still hotter than Hades.  A knock at the door signaled the repairman and you nearly ran to the door to open it.  But it wasn’t the repairman at all.  Instead, it was the sexy stranger from yesterday.

The man questioned, “Miss Y/L/N?”

All you could do is nod your head.  _What is happening?  How did he find out where I live?_   A million questions were running through your head and it was all you could do to register the next thing he said.

“I’m Agent Young with the FBI,” he flashed his badge quickly, “I am looking into an incident that occurred at the University earlier this afternoon.  May I come in and ask you a few questions?”

“Ah, sure, but my heater is broken so it is awfully hot in here.  I actually thought you were the repairman so…” you trailed off.  _The FBI!  He was a Fed?_

“It shouldn’t take long,” smiling as he answered and swept past you into the apartment.  He smelled amazing.  A combination of spice and something else…was it leather?  Soap?  Whatever it was, you were completely distracted.  It didn’t register that he was dressed exactly as he had been yesterday and not in the typical suit you had seen other FBI agents wear.  You saw him pause and thought he shivered but that didn’t make sense.  It was sweltering in here.  

Letting the door close behind you, you followed him into the living room so his back was to you when he asked, “Do you live here alone?  Is there anyone else in the apartment?”

“N-no, it’s just me.”  Hesitantly you stepped around the small dining room table.  There was something about the tone of his voice when he spoke just then.  It had changed from the calm, smooth one he used at the door.  Now he sounded more gruff and aggressive.  He turned around so quickly you didn’t have time to react.  He lunged and his hand snaked out and caught your wrist in a vice grip and the other one went around your waist as he pulled you from behind the table and pinned you against him. 

“We didn’t get a chance to talk yesterday,” he crooned menacingly . “You ran off in such a hurry.” 

This was not happening.  Something was very wrong.  His eyes had a glazed look and his pupils were blown.  This was not the same guy who helped you pick up your things off the sidewalk.  You were unable to move and the helplessness of the situation set off your adrenaline and panic rose up full force.  You tried to struggle but he was too strong and your efforts were in vain.  A scream tore from your lips but was cut off by his hand clamping down on your mouth.

Immobilizing your arms behind you with one hand and turning you until the backs of your thighs hit the table, he whispered, “Shh, sweetheart, I’m not going to hurt you.  Just relax.”

He leaned in, nose caressing your neck, and breathed you in.  “You smell so good, so sweet.  Why do you smell so….so amazing?” He murmured in your ear.  “Stop struggling!” he growled.  You froze.  The irritation evident in his voice  and it terrified you.  Then, after a moment, he sighed and spoke with more gentleness, “Don’t scream again, okay?  I promise I won’t hurt you but you have to be quiet and still.”

Surely someone had heard your scream.  The windows were all open and at least one of you neighbors should be home.  You had to believe help was coming soon so you just had to keep calm until then.  Nodding your head, you stopped struggling.  As he removed his hand from your mouth his grip on your arms lessened.  He shrugged out of his jacket and flannel, first one arm then the other, moving to hold you around the waist.   

“Please let me g-go,” you pleaded.  His breathing was heavy and sweat was already glistening on his brow.  His hand started to explore your body and you tensed.

“Easy now, don’t be afraid, baby.”  He was speaking softly as his hands ran up and down your arms.  The heat must be getting to you because you couldn’t focus and all you thought about was his hands on your bare skin.  It felt so good your nipples hardened involuntarily as you felt his arousal pressed against the apex of your thighs. 

_No!_   This was not right, you were not supposed to react this way but something took over and all you wanted was more. His lips were on your neck just lightly brushing your pulse point and you knew it was wrong but your head fell back anyway.  He groaned and you trembled.  The heat pooling in your stomach and lower, an aching need so strong you whimpered.

In your mind, where reason still lived, you told yourself this couldn’t happen but your body had other ideas.  Every part of you was reacting to his touch and it was spreading like wildfire.  But this was not you, it couldn’t be.  With unexpected clarity, you shoved him away and ran to the bedroom where you left your phone.  He was fast, though, and roughly grabbed your shoulder as you passed through the doorway. 

You wrenched away and yelled, “Stay away! Don’t touch me!”  But he was there again, his proximity preventing the shouts of help you were about emit.  _What is happening to me?_   You should be crying out and fighting back until you couldn’t anymore.  It was such a cliché for you to cower in fear without any resistance.  You hated it.  And there was absolutely nothing you could do about it.  He tracked you as you moved away from him trying to put some distance between you. 

“I saw the way you looked at me.  Standing there on the street yesterday, you wanted me.”  The hunger was evident in his eyes.  “You say don’t touch you, okay, I won’t.  But you will be begging me to touch you before we’re through here.”

He made your knees weak when he looked at you like that.  His intent was clear and you didn’t have anywhere to go.  If you tried to get around him he would simply take hold of you again and you’d forget you were supposed to resist him.  He looked like a Greek god in the lamplight, muscles flexing and skin glowing with a sheen of sweat. 

You stepped back.  He stepped closer.  Feeling like stalked prey, you held up your hands to ward him off but it didn’t do any good.  The chair you placed as a barrier was practically thrown across the room as he batted it out of the way.  Your back hit the wall and you had to brace yourself to keep from falling.  He was on you in an instant but never touching you, he placed a hand on either side of your shoulders and leaned in until you could feel his warm breath mixing with yours.  A shudder ran through you and he smiled wickedly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and your mind snapped back to reality.  This man, this FBI agent, had you around the throat in a flash.  You tried to scream again but nothing came out.  You thrashed and kicked out trying to connect with any part of him to get away.  Someone was pounding on the door now and you heard yelling but you couldn’t make it out.  _How long had he been here?  Ten minutes, fifteen?  Was it the repairman?  Am I saved?_


	2. You Shook Me All Night Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to wrap your mind around a world where monsters were real. I guess the only way to cope is to dream of the hunter who was saving you.

When you woke you were in a moving vehicle.  The rocking motion was making you dizzy and slightly ill.  Your head throbbed and your vision was blurry but you tried to sit up anyway.  That was a mistake.  You figured out you were in the backseat of a car and were laying down across it with a blanket covering you and a rolled-up jacket as a pillow.  _How did I get here?_   As you asked the question, flashes of memory came to you.  

A struggle.  Two men yelling then fighting.  At some point, you hit your head.  It was probably when the so-called FBI agent threw you down as the other man ran into the room.  “She’s waking up.” said a man from the front seat.  “Hey there, easy does it.  You hit your head pretty hard.”

The man turned around from the front seat and reached out to steady you.  You flinched and pulled away.  He immediately backed off with his hands up in a non-threatening gesture.  Frantically looking for some means of escape you took in your surroundings.  The car was moving too fast to jump and you didn’t know where you were anyway.  It seemed like the middle of nowhere and there weren’t any other cars in site.  Desperation was setting in and as your eyes made contact with the rearview mirror, you froze.  Green eyes stared back at you.

_No, no, no…_  It was the FBI guy, Agent Young, but you doubted he was even that anymore.  How could you have been so stupid?  And now there was a second man.  You could have possibly gotten away from one guy but not two.  And what did “they” say about abductions: never let them take you to a second location. 

The other man was still looking at you, “My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean.”  _Dean._

Sam went on to explain that they weren’t with the FBI but that they were hunters, monster hunters.  They believed you had come in contact with a witch who cast a pretty terrible spell on you.  There was an incident at the University after you had left your second interview.  Two of the panels’ judges got into a heated argument and one of them ended up dead.  From what the witnesses said, the two men were fighting over _you_.

They were both adamant about rewarding the fellowship to you, wouldn’t listen to any of the other committee members and it escalated to blows when each one of them said they should be the one to tell you, in person, that you’d won the award.  Security couldn’t pull them apart and it ended when one man bashed in the head of the other with a fire extinguisher. 

_This isn’t happening._   You were in a nightmare and would wake up soon.  A witch?  A spell?  Hunters?  How was this possible?  And Dean.  He still hadn’t said a word but as Sam was telling you all that had transpired, you looked in the rearview to find him watching you.  It was disconcerting how just a look from him could make your stomach do flip-flops. 

Sam continued to explain how Dean had succumbed to the spell just like the two men from the committee.  Dean came to interview you about the incident while Sam continued to research the spell and when he discovered how the spell manifested, through proximity and sensory input (i.e. smell, touch), Sam had raced to your apartment with hex bags.  You each had one now, indicating the one in the pocket of your shorts, and he said the hex bags would keep all of you from feeling the effects of the spell.   Dean had one too.  He wouldn’t look at you with lust in his eyes anymore or, unable to resist you, want to run his hand all over your body.  Why did that disappoint you?

Your head was spinning with all this new information.  Monster were real and you were cursed by a witch.  Just another Tuesday, right?  Sam said they were taking you to a safe place where they could work on getting the spell removed.  You had no idea what that entailed but for some reason you trusted Sam.  He seemed genuine and was trying really hard to put you at ease.

“We are going to fix this and you are going to be alright,” Sam assured you.  “We have dealt with witches and curses before so we’ll figure it out and you can get back to your life.  Everything will be okay.  Get some rest.  It will still be a few hours before we get there.”

You stared out the window at the scenery passing by and tried to reconcile everything you just learned.  Dean was staring straight ahead now.  He didn’t even look at you in the rearview and still hadn’t uttered a word.  _Everything will be okay._   Those words rang in your head.  Will it?  Will everything really be okay?  Your head was throbbing even harder now and all you wanted was to do was sleep.  As you lay back down on the seat you caught a whiff of the jacket under your head.  It was Dean’s.  You were certain.  That was the last thought you had before oblivion took you. 

 (｡♥‿♥｡)

_You were in your apartment.  It was dark but the small lamp beside your bed was on.  Something was tickling your neck and you tried to bat it away.  No, not something, someone…_

_Dean was kissing your neck, your collarbone, slowly moving lower.  It felt so good, so right, and you didn’t want him to stop.  You were standing in the middle of your bedroom and Dean had his arms wrapped around you as he kissed his way down to your breasts.  Your arms were around his shoulders as you ran a hand through the short hair on the back of his neck.  He took one of your nipples in his mouth through the fabric of your tank top.  You moaned as he continued to the other one to give it the same attention._

_“Dean, w-what are you doing?”_

_“I’m going to make you feel so good, sweetheart.”_

_“Dean, I…don’t…understand…”_

_“Baby, don’t you want me to make you feel good?  Don’t you want to come for me?”_

_“I…ohhhh…”_

_Your words were cut off as he slowly turned you around and holding you against him, slid his hands down your abdomen and in between your legs.  A gasp escaped your lips.  You felt his hard erection against your ass.  Your hands fell on top if his needing more pressure down there as your core heated up.  Dean’s other hand roamed leisurely over your body, massaging your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers as he continued to massage your sex._

_Unable to breathe, you leaned into Dean and rocked against the bulge in his jeans.  He groaned into your neck, nipping with his teeth, his lips, sucking and licking until he had you whimpering.   He ran his fingers under your shirt and lifted it over your head but never lost contact with your body.  Part of him was touching you at all times, reassuring you he was still there.  His hands were on the waistband of your shorts and they slid down over your hips along with your panties with excruciating slowness.  Dear god, this was going to kill you, you thought.  Once they were past your thighs they fell to the floor on their own and you kicked them away._

_Dean gently lifted you up and carried you over to the bed.  He laid you down and the sudden loss of heat from his body made you shiver.  His hands were gone and you felt an emptiness without them.  He kicked off his boots as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.  Next, he unbuckled his belt and stripped off his jeans and when his boxer-briefs came off, you couldn’t help but stare at his cock.  It was glorious, thick and long with a perfect mushroom tip.  You reached for him but he captured both your wrists and held them over your head as he stretched out beside you._

_With one hand still holding your wrists over your head, he continued his ministrations.  Deliberately he touched you everywhere but where you wanted him to touch.  His fingers skimmed over your hip, your inner thighs, your belly and in between your breasts.  All the while, his lips were on your neck, your jaw and when Dean finally angled over your mouth and his tongue met with yours, you let out a long sigh._

_Dean released your mouth and said, “I’m going to let go of your wrists now but I don’t want you to move.  No touching.  Keep your hands right where they are, okay?”_

_Nodding, you acknowledged with a breathy, “Okay.”  He was on his hands and knees as he trailed kisses down your stomach and over your hips to your thighs.  Nudging your legs open wider he settled between them and continued to kiss your tender skin.  You felt him smile as you wiggled, trying to create the contact you so desperately craved._

_With the first stroke of his tongue along your folds, your hips came up off the bed.  Dean licked again and electricity shot through you.  His tongue continued to explore your pussy until he found your clit.  As he applied the smallest amount of suction, you felt his fingers glide into your entrance._

_“Oh fuck, baby, you taste so sweet.  I could eat you all night long.”  Desperate keening sounds were coming from deep in your throat now as Dean fucked you with his fingers.  The faster he went the more suction he applied to your clit as he curled his fingers up and found your sweet spot._

_Your orgasm was blinding as it tore through you and you cried, “Ohh, yessss, Dean!”  You clung to the headboard with both hands as your body convulsed and writhed.  It was a struggle but you managed to keep your hands to yourself even though all you wanted was to cling to him, to run your hands over his delectable flesh._

_Dean’s mouth was on you then, hungry, and you could taste yourself on him as he settled over you and said, “Good girl, you just keep your hand right where they are, okay?”_

_“Please, Dean, please let me touch you,” you implored._

_“Not yet, sweetheart, just a little while longer.  You’re such a good little girl.  Are you ready for my cock now?”_

_You moaned and bobbed your head, “Fuck, yes, please fuck me.”_

_Dean rose up and pulled your thighs over his.  You wrapped your legs around his waist opening yourself up to him.  You could feel the tip of his cock trail over your folds and tease your clit before he eased into your slick pussy inch by inch.  He flicked your nipples with his tongue and nipped at them with his teeth as your muscles stretched to accommodate his wide girth.  You were panting with frustration as Dean sank into you with deliberate slowness, drawing out the pleasure._

_He was kissing you again when he started to move inside you.  The pace was unhurried and you felt the tension building deep in your center again.  You tried to increase the tempo by pumping your hips to meet his but his hands only moved to hold you down._

_“Please!  Oh, please!”_

_“Please what, baby?” he whispered, “Tell me what you want.”_

_You couldn’t think.  Dean was making you lose your mind.  “M-m-more…”_

_“More what, sweetheart?” His voice was husky and his breathing labored._

Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck. _“Dean, please…I can’t…”_

_“Come on, baby, tell me.”_

_“Faster!”_

_You felt Dean rear up, growling, and then his hips started to piston into you.  His arms were under your shoulders and his hands wrapped around them for leverage as he buried himself in you deep, over and over.  The pressure was there again, acute, and you were frantic now. The world seemed to spin as Dean leaned his forehead on your chest, his breath coming in rasps and he continued to move._

_You reached the peak again and your second climax exploded through you with such intensity your whole body trembled and shook.  Your muscles clenched around Dean’s cock and you felt him lose his rhythm.  His release came on the heels of yours.  Yelling, he lifted you up off the bed as he thrust into you hard._

Your eyes fluttered open.   The car had stopped moving and Dean was standing over you.  His hands were reaching for you but he paused, staring at you.  You were breathing a little fast as you looked at him.  _Dean_.  The dream came flooding back and your cheeks heated up.  You wanted to disappear.  Could he tell what you were just dreaming about?  

After what seem like an eternity he reached for you again and helped you out of the car. 


	3. Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the bunker, you and Dean have a heartfelt conversation.
> 
> Short but fluffy chapter. :)

As soon as you were steady on your feet Dean moved away.  He didn’t look at you but turned towards a set of stairs which led down to a heavy metal door.  As you took in your surroundings, you looked up to see a massive concrete building.  It was partially underground but still could have easily been five or six stories tall.  Sam was there to guide you down the short flight of stairs and through the doorway. 

Once inside, your eyes had to adjust to the dim lighting.  You were standing on a landing and as you looked out you gasped.  “You guys have…a Bat Cave!”

Sam chuckled, “Something like that.”  He steadied you with a hand on your waist as you walked down a set of stairs.  The décor was Art Deco with lavish ornamentation.  You enjoyed this style and it reminded you of those black and white gangster movies from the 1930’s and 40’s.  Walking through what appeared to be a “War Room”, it was outfitted with a ham radio, switchboard and various other equipment.  You then entered the library and it was amazing.  Tall columns and rows of bookshelves made of deep, rich mahogany.  And artifacts!  _Are those Saracen scimitars?_

“What is this place?” you looked to Sam with wonder.

“This is the Men of Letters bunker,” Sam said as he led you to a leather wingback chair in one alcove.  “The Men of Letters were a secret society, chroniclers of all things supernatural.  This was their headquarters, of sorts.  It’s where they gathered all their knowledge and used it to fight the Big Bads of the world.  Vampires, werewolves, demons to name a few.  Like this witch we’re hunting.  The one you got tangled up with.”

Reeling from the information Sam was offering, you were experiencing sensory overload.  When he went to get you something to drink, you closed your eyes and leaned your head back as you assessed the situation.  Let a strange man into your apartment.  _Check_.  Get attacked by said strange man.   _Check_.  Get kidnapped.  _Check_.  Trust said kidnappers and follow them without resisting.  _Check and double-check_.    Land yourself in a scary, though well-appointed, underground bunker with no means of escape in a situation you feel utterly incapable of dealing with.  _Check, check, check_.

_What.  The.  Fuck.  I mean seriously, what the fuck!_

_What???_

You were now having an argument with yourself.  Clear signs of emotional trauma and a possible psychotic break.  This was ridiculous.  For all you knew, Sam and Dean could be feeding you a line of crap and none of what they told you was real.  It was an elaborate ruse, granted, but it still could all have been a trick from the start. 

Dean was standing there when you opened your eyes and it startled you.  He handed you a glass of water and walked over to a side table and poured himself a glass of amber liquid from a gorgeous cut-glass decanter.  _Oh, enough!  Forget the décor_. 

“Would you like something stronger?” he asked with eyebrows raised.

“Sure.”

Taking the water from you and handing you the other glass, he pulled a chair from one of the tables over to where you were and sat down facing you.  Your nose told you it was whiskey so you took a small sip and let the warmth of it wash down your throat.  It was good whiskey.  Dean had his elbows resting on his thighs.  Looking down, he seemed to be working up to say something.  You waited and took this opportunity to study him closer. 

In just his Henley you could see the outline of muscle in his shoulders and biceps.  Everything about him oozed strength.  He had a day or two of stubble on his strong jaw but it suited him.  Elegant, straight nose and long eyelashes any woman would kill for.  Then there were those lips, full and just a little pouty with a deep Cupid’s bow.  And when he finally looked up, those large green eyes made your breath catch. 

“I wanted to apologize,” he started, “and let you know you are safe here.  In this place, with me and Sam, nothing is going to get to you.  What happened at your apartment, that was, well, that wasn’t me.  It was, but I wanted you to know that I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you.”

“I know that, Dean.”  You said it without thinking and knew it was true.  For all the red flags your brain was sending up at the moment, as you looked into this man’s eyes, you knew he would protect you with his life.  You could see the relief on his face as he let out the breath he was holding.  He didn’t say it but you knew he felt guilty over what happened.  You wanted to reach out to him, to let him know you understood but hesitated.  You sat up instead and looked him straight in the eye.

“All this is new to me,” gesturing around you, “and it’s a lot to take in but I get it was the spell and not you.  _You_ didn’t do that to me.  The witch did.” 

Dean smiled at you but there was a hint of sadness in it.  You couldn’t imagine the burden he must carry doing what he does, hunting monsters and saving people.  You smiled back at him and hoped he read the sincerity there.

“Okay,” he set his drink down on the table and clapped his hands together, “Let’s get in bed!”

“I’m sorry?”

‘I mean, let’s get you in bed.  That is, let’s get _you_ a bed to sleep in.  Alone.”  The pained expression on his face made you giggle as you followed him down the hallway and deeper into the bunker.  You noted the parallel, thinking about how you were following Dean into the unknown.  Your life had always been meticulously planned out and now you didn’t even know what tomorrow would bring.  All thoughts of this being a deception were gone and you simply trusted him to keep you safe.


	4. I Want To Know What Love Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse unleashes your naughty side.

_He had you up against the wall and was slamming into you, hard.  The cold concrete at your back was unforgiving but you didn’t pay any attention to it.  You were clinging to his shoulders as he continued his ruthless pace.  It was pleasure bordering on pain and you couldn’t get enough.  He was relentless and a staccato of moans was emanating from your lips with each thrust.  You were so close you could feel every nerve ending in your body screaming for relief.  His low grunts were purely carnal and edged you closer, closer still._

_“Look at me, princess,” his voice was tight and rough.  You looked up at him and drown in the deep pools of hunger you found there.  The ache was so strong now and a desperation clawed at you threatening to rip you apart.  Then he crooned, “Come for me.”_

_Your body shuddered as it responded to his demand instantly.  Crashing in waves of white-hot currents your entire body hummed with your climax.  You screamed and gripped him even harder afraid if you broke contact you would be lost in this sensation forever.  He crushed you against the wall as he drove into you and filled you with his hot load._

When you woke you were covered in sweat and you clutched the sheets in fists at your sides.  Your breath was coming is gasps and you struggled for control.  As you became more coherent you saw from the clock on the nightstand that it was still the middle of the night.   You lay there listening for other sounds in the bunker and recalled the details of the dream.  It was tactile and undeniably erotic.  The familiar tension stirred as you conjured his image in your mind.

_Holy shit!  Sam._

(｡♥‿♥｡)

Trying to understand your sudden penchant for x-rated fantasies, you avoided both Sam and Dean and opted to stay in your room most of the following morning.  They both stopped by to check on you and Dean brought you some clothes to change into.  A pair of soft cotton pants, a t-shirt and a well-worn flannel.  You had to roll the waist of the pants down several times but even then they were still dragging on the ground.  After you dressed and made the bed you ran out of excuses and begrudgingly found your way to the kitchen.  Sam just returned from the store and Dean was getting ready to make lunch. 

“Could I help?”

“Sure!” they said simultaneously.  Not wanting to be a burden, you pitched in and helped with the meal.

The three of you sat down to eat in companionable silence and you realized this was the most domestic scene you had been a part of in a long while.  Having your share of relationships over the years, you never quite found someone you trusted to be with long-term.   There was always something holding you back from making that commitment.  Your focus of late had been school and career so thoughts of relationships were tiny little dots on the horizon. 

You snuck glances at both of them and wondered how accurate your little imaginings were.  They were both extremely attractive and aside from their physical attributes, were both decent guys.  Dean had an edge to him you couldn’t help but gravitate towards.  You always did love the bad boys.  There was also the gentle side you saw yesterday.  Sam, on the other hand, was kind and considerate all the time, making sure you were always comfortable but after the visions of last night you speculated on what could be hiding underneath his calm exterior.

You looked up and Dean was staring at you, a smile playing on his handsome face.  Unable to help yourself, you smiled back.  He winked and started to clear the dishes.  Sam announced he was going to the library to do more research.

You didn’t have anything to do so you asked, “Can I come with you?”

“Yeah, I could use some help.”

Settling down at one of the library tables, Sam showed you the book he was examining and pointed out the relevant information.  This was not the _Malleus Maleficarum_ you learned about in college which relied on superstition and intolerance.  It was a study of witchcraft in the practical sense and included the spells, the effect and how to counter it.   From the feel of the book it was more than 200 years old and was printed on vellum with a leather cover.  You ran your hands over the pages and wondered if you should be using gloves.  This was a dream come true for the historian in you and all you wanted to do was document and catalog the entire collection.  _I’m such a geek._

After a while, you and Sam fell into a rhythm and the rest of the day seemed to fly by.  It wasn’t until Dean brought dinner into the library that you realized how late it had become.  Sam was bent over a large manuscript at the other table when he slammed it shut and sighed heavily.  You cringed at the rough handling of such a magnificent book but understood his reaction.

“We are getting nowhere,” he admitted as he took the offered beer from Dean’s outstretched hand.

“Maybe we focus on ganking the witch first,” Dean said.  You weren’t sure how long these things normally took so you didn’t offer anything and just looked at your plate.  You must have looked pretty pathetic because both boys were right there a minute later. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N, we’ll figure this out,” Sam reassured, “I was just frustrated.”

Dean sat in the chair next to you and was about to say something when he looked down at your notebook and asked, “What’s this?”

“It’s just a doodle.  I do them sometimes when I am studying.  It helps to clear my mind.”

“It’s getting late.  Why don’t we call it a night and you guys can get back to it in the morning,” Dean looked to Sam for support.

“Okay, you’re right Dean,” Sam acknowledged.  “We should get some rest and hit it again tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”  Dean quipped and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Goodnight, Dean.  Y/N, sleep well.”  And with that, he turned and walked down the hall to his room leaving you and Dean alone in the library.

You started to tidy up the table but Dean reached out and took your hands in his forcing you to turn towards him.  “Look, kiddo, I know this is a messed up situation.  You have every right to freak out but I’ve seen you get hit with all this,” he motioned around the room, “and still smile and even pitch in.  That’s not something everyone in your situation would be able to do.  You are strong and we will get you through this, okay?”

You looked at him and your heart fluttered a bit.  His gaze was intense, those green orbs bright as he waited for you to respond.  “I’m really fine, Dean.  To be honest, I was afraid at first and I wanted to freak out, I did.”  You struggled to find the right words, “I, uh, I guess I just…adjusted.  So witches and spells are real…monsters exist.  I have to deal with it, right?  I can’t hide.  I’d rather face it head on than shy away from it, that’s all.”

He stood up and pulled you with him.  “You’re a rare thing, Y/N.  Come on, let’s get some rest.”  Neither one of you noticed the hex bag fall out of your pocket.

 (｡♥‿♥｡)

You were walking side by side down the hallway when a powerful sensation gripped you and without being aware of it, you whispered, “ _But fire is fire, and feeling is feeling, and neither can be contained by will alone._ ”

Dean looked over at you, questioning, “What was that?”

As he stopped to turn towards you, your desire surged and you continued, “In shallow breaths, in eyes clouded by desire, in tangled limbs, unknowing and uncaring.”  Your arms wound around his neck and you pulled him down to you as your lips connected with his in a demanding kiss.  Dean responded to you with equal enthusiasm and soon you were both pressed close in each other’s arms.  It wasn’t enough, though, and you sought the hem of Dean’s shirt.  You ran your fingers over the hard muscle of his back, his sides before you moved up to tease his nipples, tweaking them.  He growled in your mouth and you felt him grab hold as he swept you against the wall.  His mouth never yielded and the heat inside you was a raging fire you didn’t think could ever be quenched.  You fumbled with his belt when he suddenly pulled away.

“Y/N, let’s take this to the bedroom,” his voice was husky and raw.  You ignored him, as the urgency took over, and pulled his lips to yours again swallowing his protests.  He pulled back again, this time taking hold of your arms and holding you away from him.  You didn’t understand why he was resisting and tried to reach him again.  The compulsion was overwhelming and you desperately needed to feel his touch but he wasn’t cooperating.  _Why isn’t he cooperating_?  Frustrated, you tried to pull your arms out of his grasp but he held tight. 

“Dean, please…” you didn’t know if it was a plea to have him let you go or pull you closer. 

“Shh, sweetheart, it’s okay,” he said gently then he yelled, “Sam!”  Sam was there a few seconds later and Dean moved you into his arms.  They were talking but you couldn’t understand what they were saying.  There was a roaring in your ears and you couldn’t focus.  Sam was in just his jeans and you longed to run your hands over his muscled chest.  Instead, you leaned in and inhaled the scent of him.  It was an earthy smell, like the outdoors and your tongue darted out to taste him.  Even that wasn’t enough and before he could pull away, you bit him.

(｡♥‿♥｡)

Sam and Dean were both at the door to your room trying to coax you out.  You ignored them.  It was bad enough that your head ached and throbbed but you remembered everything.  From the kiss with Dean to biting Sam and both of them struggling to control your flailing limbs as they attempted to get you into bed.  They had to hold you down even after Dean tied the hex bag around your neck.  You fought, you whimpered, and when that didn’t work you said the most salacious things to both of them.  It was downright pornographic the ideas you came up with for first Dean, then Sam.  Even now, your cheeks heated up with mortification as you recalled, in detail, the things you said you would do to each of them. 

“Go away!” you pleaded.  There was no way you could face them.  You pulled the pillow down over your head and prayed for oblivion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't expect Sam to be so involved in this story but there it is...enjoy!


	5. You Ain’t Seen Nothin Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone in the bunker, you and Dean explore your budding relationship.

Sam and Dean stopped knocking a while ago and you just lay there in a miserable heap on the bed.  How could you ever face them after the things you did and said?  You told yourself you were being childish but you never dealt well with embarrassment.  In high school, you were withdrawn and awkward.  It wasn’t until college you gained some confidence and overcame your shyness.  In this situation, you wanted to revert back to old habits and never leave this room again.  At the moment, though, the call of nature was screaming louder than your fear of running into the brothers.

You listened with your ear to the door and heard nothing on the other side.  Slowly, you unlocked the door and opened it just a hair to peek out.  So far, so good.  Opening the door a little wider, you stuck your head out and look down both sides of the hallway.  Still good.  High-tailing it to the bathroom, you were relieved to find the halls empty. 

After you washed your hands and tried to tame your unruly mop of hair, you walked out of the bathroom only to find Dean waiting there, casually leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed over his chest.  Without missing a step you pivoted and walked right back in the bathroom intending to lock yourself in.  Dean was too fast for you, though, and had the door wedged open with the toe of his boot. 

“Nope, uh-uh, darlin’.  You and me, we’re going to have a little talk.”  You wanted to sink into the floor and disappear.  Looking at him standing in the doorway, your thoughts strayed to the kiss last night.  You remembered the feel of his lips on yours.  With great effort, you focused on the present not wanting Dean to suspect what you had just been thinking about.

“Dean, please let me go.  I really don’t want to talk about it.”  Couldn’t he see how humiliated you were?

“Y/N, there’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he stepped closer, “You weren’t yourself.”  He was right in front of you and you could feel the heat radiating from him.  Dean’s hands came up to rest on your shoulders.  Even the awkwardness of the situation didn’t stop you from relishing him being so close.  You breathed him in, his scent intoxicating before you snapped back to the moment.

“I _bit_ Sam, Dean!  And I said…I said…” embarrassment kept you from continuing.  Dean tilted your chin up so your eyes could meet his.  There was such compassion there you felt tears pool in your eyes. 

“What, some kinky stuff?”  Dean softly chided, “So what.  Who amongst us hasn’t said or done some freaky things?  I’ve made some mistakes in my day.  You know, there was this one time…”  He paused and then with a smirk said, “Never mind.”  You stared at him.  He was being serious and that summoned all sorts of new images in your mind.  “What I am trying to say is you don’t have to be embarrassed.  Sam and I are going to fix this.”

You closed your eyes for a second and tried to calm your racing pulse.  Dean’s hands were still on your shoulders and his thumb was slowly rubbing circles on your collarbone sending delicious sensations throughout your body.  Your resistance disappeared and Dean pulled you close as his arms wrapped around you.  Your head lay on his chest as he rubbed your back, continuing in soothing strokes until he felt you relax completely.

“Are you hungry, sweetheart? I could make you something to eat.”  You looked up at him and wanted to kiss every freckle on his beautiful face.  Why did this guy affect you so deeply?  You’ve only known him a couple of days yet it was easy to be with him and you felt none of the insecurities creep in like so many other times in your life. 

On impulse, you grinned at him and said, “I like it when you call me sweetheart.”  With that, he smiled back and slowly his large hands moved up to frame your face and he kissed you.  His lips were so soft and a small sigh escaped your lips as you nestled closer to him and wrapped your arms around his waist.  Dean continued to kiss you slowly.  As his tongue invaded your mouth and caused some serious sparks, you were lost in the feel of your bodies pressed close, the way his mouth angled over yours and the thousand other sensations assailing you at the moment.  You never wanted this kiss to end. 

From the hall, there was a clearing of the throat and it was Dean’s turn to sigh, “Hey, Sammy, you’ve got impeccable timing, as always.”  As he turned to his brother, Dean held on to you and put his arm around your waist.  You were grateful for the support because you didn’t know if you would be able to stand otherwise. 

“Hey, Y/N, how are you feeling?”

“I’m better, thanks,” you paused and then said, “Sam, I’m sorry about…you know…biting you.”

“Don’t worry about it, Tyson,” he said winking at you, “I’m heading out now. Dean, I left the details on the table in the library.  It should be a simple salt and burn.”

“Wait, what?” you questioned, “You can’t leave!”  You forced down the panic as you looked from one brother to the other. “What if something happens again?  What if I…”  You couldn’t finish the thought.  Taking some deep breaths, you tried to calm your frayed nerves.  It was not like you to feel so helpless. 

Sam moved closer and Dean took your hands in his and tried to reassure you, “Everything is going to be fine.  I promise.”  You nodded, not trusting your voice at the moment.

“I’ll be back in a couple of days, Y/N.  Then we’ll get rid of the curse and things will get back to normal for you.”  Sam’s hand squeezed your upper arm.  “Keys?”  Dean tossed him the car keys and then Sam was gone. 

What was normal anymore?  A few days ago you were a graduate student with a promising career and now you were on lockdown in the secret lair of supernatural-hunter-brothers who saved you from a witch’s curse.  Life couldn’t get any weirder, right?

(｡♥‿♥｡)

Dean was fixing you something to eat and you sat at the counter watching him work.  “Dean, what’s a ‘salt and burn’?”

As Dean explained, you helped wash and cut the toppings for the burgers.  The information was kind of overwhelming but you could listen to him talk all afternoon.  It was cute the way he continued to tell you about his world and the Things-That-Go-Bump-In-The-Night as he cooked, only glancing your way every so often to make sure you weren’t freaking out.  You just flashed him some teeth when he did.  Salt and burn the bones of a ghost.  Use silver to kill werewolves and shapeshifters.  Fire will kill changelings and rugaru.   _What the heck is a rugaru?_  Decapitate vampires and ghouls.  No, not freaking out, _at all_. 

The burgers were delicious and you cleaned up while Dean went for seconds.  It was his turn to ask some questions about your life.  Where did you grow up?  What was your family like?  You didn’t get into too much detail but you managed to give enough information to satisfy his curiosity.  It wasn’t that you didn’t want to tell him you just didn’t want to dredge up the past when you were having such a good afternoon.  The mood was light and you didn’t want to weigh it down with your baggage.  That was better left for another time. 

Dean asked if you wanted to watch some television but you needed to clean up first so you headed to the shower room.  You let the hot water ease some of the tension in your neck and back.  As you stood there, your thoughts kept wandering back to Dean.  He was certainly the most attractive man you’d ever kissed.  You could still feel his lips on yours as you imagined what the rest of him would feel like.  What you remembered from last night, his lips were about the only soft thing about him.  You didn’t doubt he was physically attracted to you but you had no illusions, though.  This was not some sort of romance novel.  You were certainly not the first damsel-in-distress he had saved then charmed and you probably wouldn’t be the last.   And what harm would a little fling with the handsome hunter be? 

After you checked you appearance one final time in the mirror you headed down towards Dean’s room.  He was leaning up against the headboard and patted the bed beside him as you walked in.  “What sort of mood are you in?”  That was a loaded question and you were tempted to tell him exactly what sort of mood.  Instead, you just shrugged your shoulders as you sat down next to him.

“It really doesn’t matter.  I am game for anything.”  That response elicited a smirk and he looked at you for what seemed like an eternity.  His eyes bore into yours.  You felt the heat rise in your cheeks and resisted the urge to look away.  There were flecks of gold in those green eyes and the longer you stared the more jumbled your mind felt.  He was pulling you into those depths but you didn’t object one bit.  The feeling was intoxicating. 

He moved up on all fours and before you knew what he intended, he grabbed underneath both your thighs and pulled you down until you were flat on your back.  You felt the tank top you were wearing roll up your back at the same time it exposed your middle.  You tried to pull it back down but Dean blocked your hand.

“You said ‘anything’, sweetheart,” he hummed, “Did you change your mind?”  His fingers skimmed over your belly and your muscles quivered at the sensation.  Your mind was blank.  All you could focus on was the feel of him touching you, the sound of his voice and the nearness of him.  As he stretched out beside you and his hands continued to wind a path over your body he leaned in and kissed along your neck.  Your hands reached out for him and your fingers ran through his hair. 

“Dean.” It was a whisper but it was all you could manage to utter.  His mouth found yours, demanding entry with a thrust of his tongue.  You met his desire with a hunger of your own as the caresses became more urgent and you felt his hand slip beneath the elastic of your shorts.  The moment his finger connected with your clit you moaned and your hips tilted up seeking more. 

“You are so fucking wet,” he breathed as he quickly shed his shirt before he grabbed your shorts to pull them off.  Dean made short work of your top too before starting to slide off his jeans.  You suddenly grabbed his hands.

“Dean, the hex bag!”

“Don’t worry, I have it right here.”   He pulled it out of his pocket and you saw he had already attached a string so it could be tied around his neck.  You raised one eyebrow at him and he just winked.

“Always be prepared.  Just like a Boy Scout,” he said as he grinned.  You had to admit the hex bags were not really that sexy, a bit bulky and awkward but it was better than the alternative.  After securing it tightly and shedding the rest of his clothing, Dean resumed his attentions as he ravaged your mouth.  His hands were roaming over every inch of your flesh.  All you wanted at that moment was to feel him slam into you but you knew you should slow it down so you pushed Dean away and guided him to his back.  You settled yourself over him, straddling his hips, his cock pressed against your folds.  Your hair fell in cascades around his face as you leaned down to suck on his lower lip, nipping at his chin, scraping your teeth along his jaw and drawing his earlobe in your mouth.  He ran his hands up your sides, over your back and down to grab your ass and the added pressure made you moan into his neck. 

Reaching down, you stroked Dean’s cock, guiding it to your entrance.  Closing your eyes, you moved slowly, allowing yourself to adjust to the size of him.  When you started to move you felt your thighs quiver and you weren’t sure how long you would last.  Dean’s hands were on your hips, driving you down as you increased the pace.

“So good, baby, your pussy feels so good,” he said as he sucked in his breath when your inner walls squeezed his cock.  You were so close now, the heat was burning you alive.  Skin slapped against skin as your movements became more frantic.  Nothing had ever felt this good before.  With every stroke hitting that sweet spot you soon were on the edge of release.  When you came it was like lightning and your entire body shook with the pleasure.  Dean rolled you over onto your back and hooked his arms under your knees as he continued to thrust into your hypersensitive folds. 

_More._   All you wanted was more.  Faster.  Harder.  The agony and ecstasy of it was torture as you felt the tension form in your belly again.  All you could do was cling to Dean as he destroyed all coherent thought with his onslaught.  When he came it was wild and he thrust hard triggering your climax again.  You both cried out and your back arched off the bed as he collapsed on top of you. 

Waves of ecstasy were still thrumming through you as you both tried to catch your breath.  Dean managed to burrow under your arm and into your neck as you lay there, limbs entwined.  _That was possibly the best sex I’ve ever had._

“That was possibly the best sex I’ve ever had,” you blurted out and quickly added, “My face is numb.  That’s never happened before.”

You felt Dean smile and he declared, “Baby, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”


	6. Back In The Saddle Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sam is away, Dean will play…

The kitchen.  The War room.  The shower room.  Currently, you and Dean were in the library.  He had you splayed open on one of the tables and was on his knees with your legs slung over his shoulders as he licked a path up your folds.  You and Dean were attempting to do some research but that didn’t turn out how you guys planned.  Since last night you two couldn’t keep your hands off each other and were making your way through every room in the bunker. 

Dean made good on his promise and you had more orgasms in the last 24 hours than you’d had in the last couple of months.  The present assault on your pussy was because of a simple question of clarification you asked about a passage in one of the books.  Apparently, it was quite provocative. 

“Oh fuck, Dean!  I can’t, I can’t!”

“Yes, you can, sweetheart, and you will.”  He continued to encourage you with his tongue and added two fingers.  They slid into your wet and throbbing pussy and you arched your back at the sensation.  It was driving you mad the way he sucked on your clit while using his tongue to massage it.  You knew you were going to be even more raw than before because of the stubble on his face but somehow you didn’t care. 

“Relax into it, baby.  Stop tensing and you’ll get there.”  Your fingers were in his hair and you pulled a little too hard.  “Easy,” he said into your mound.  The building of heat in your belly and the tightness you felt between your legs was too much.  You tried to relax but it seemed impossible until you felt Dean’s other hand search until he laced his fingers with yours.  He stroked your palm with his thumb and you felt yourself able to let go.  When you did, your climax hit, your whole body vibrated and then felt as light as a feather floating to the ground. 

After Dean got something to clean you up, he slipped your underwear and shorts back on.  You sat up and looked at him with a questioning gaze.  “We’ll have more fun later.  Right now we have to get back to this research and find a cure for whatever that witch did to you,” he answered as he poured you both a glass of whiskey.  He discovered you weren’t fond of beer so he stuck with the hard stuff when he offered you anything. 

For the next couple of hours you both poured over the books and came up with little to nothing in the way of actionable intelligence.  Each time you thought you were close, a piece of the puzzle wouldn’t fit properly and you were back to square one.  It was beyond frustrating and when Dean started questioning you about another possible solution, you weren’t hopeful at all.

“Have you had any vivid dreams, lucid dreams or hallucinations?”

You blushed a little and explained about the dreams you had, without going into too much detail, in the car on the way here and on the first night in the bunker.  He feigned shock at that bit of information and you swore you would pay him back for it later. 

“What about….oh, wait.  No, I don’t think this is…dammit!” he fumed as he threw the book down.  “Unless you came into contact with an artifact, it can’t be this one either.”

_How could I be so stupid!_   That was it!  In all the confusion, you forgot about that little piece of rock you found in your bag the other day.  It was all coming back to you now.  The woman in the elevator, the object you found the next morning.  That was the day all this started.  You jumped up from your chair and started to pace the room.

“Dean, that’s it!  I didn’t remember until just now.  The morning after I ran into you on the street, I found something in my bag.”  You told him the story as succinctly as you could.  The woman in the elevator could have slipped it in there without you knowing.  He confirmed he and Sam had been tracking her for almost a week and after following a lead, ended up outside that same University office building.   

“Where is the artifact now?” he asked.

“Um…I think it’s still in my apartment.”  Dean was dialing the phone before you even finished your sentence.

His conversation with Sam was short but you understood Dean would gather what they needed for the spell and Sam would stop by your apartment to retrieve the artifact.  It was simple enough: crushed rose quartz, myrrh, rosemary and black candles.  He said they should have all these items in the bunker. 

It would still take Sam another day to get to your apartment and back home so there was nothing to do but wait.  After the emotional rollercoaster of the last few days and the epic sex you and Dean were having, you were exhausted.  All you wanted to do was to soak in a hot bath, drink some wine and slip into a dreamless sleep. 

There wasn’t a bathtub in the bunker so you settled for a shower instead.  The boys didn’t drink wine so you settled for more whiskey.  Dean crawled into bed with you after he showered, poured you another glass and pulled you close.  He smelled like soap, deodorant and his own unique scent.  It was spicy and made you think of Christmas for some reason. 

“How’re doing, kiddo?”

“I’m okay, just tired,” you sighed.

“You sure?  It’s was kind of a rough afternoon.”

“Yeah, I hope this spell will work.  I just want it to be over.”  You didn’t remember falling asleep.

(｡♥‿♥｡)

The smell a bacon wafted through the bunker the next morning and you padded down the hall to greet Dean in the kitchen making breakfast. 

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” he asked.

“Yes, better than I have in a few days.  It smells wonderful in here!” you said as you sat down with the plate of eggs, bacon and toast Dean just handed you.  “You must have been up early.  Did you sleep at all?”

“Enough.  Eat up, we have a big day today.  Sammy called from the road and said he should be here by early afternoon.  So we’ll finally be able to counter the spell and you’ll be able to put this whole thing behind you.” Dean didn’t say it with any edge in his voice but it wasn’t exactly warm either.  Was he already distancing himself from you because there wouldn’t be any reason for you to stay once the spell was broken?  He must have experienced this situation many times over the years so maybe he did it out of habit.  It didn’t make it hurt any less.  You knew it was inevitable but weren’t prepared for the reality of the situation. 

As careful as you had been your whole life to keep most people at a safe distance, you had opened you heart to Dean in just a few days.  And in that time, you felt more for him than you had ever felt for another human being. Now faced with the fact you would have to leave this place and maybe never see Dean again, the emptiness in the pit of your stomach was alarming. 

(｡♥‿♥｡)

Sam placed the small relic in the bowl with the rest of the items.  He lit a match and said an incantation as he threw the match into the bowl.  A burst of flame and smoke rose up and you stepped back.  It was silent for a moment and you wondered if that was it. 

“Is that it?” Dean asked.

Sam looked to you and you just shrugged.  It didn’t feel any different.  “I didn’t feel anything…” and your voice trailed off when you noticed something in the bowl glowing.  “What is that?” you asked.

“What?” the brothers said at the same time.

“That light coming from the bowl.”  You pointed as the light continued to get brighter.

“We don’t see a light,” Sam said. 

With a little panic in your voice you said a little too loudly, “Right there!  Don’t you see it?  It’s glowing!”  There was a buzzing in your ears now and you clamped your hands over them to try and muffle the noise.  Dean was saying something but you couldn’t hear him over the din.  The light was so bright you had to close your eyes.  You could barely stand now, your body was vibrating and you were only vaguely aware of Sam and Dean as they tried to help you. 

Was someone talking?  It sounded like many voices but you couldn’t understand what they were saying.  It was barely audible over the reverberations.  The chanting was getting louder then.  _Come, Blessed Goddess, and hear the prayers of Your children._   Where was it coming from? The wind whipped at your hair and clothes.  Wind?  But we’re indoors.  What is happening? 

Sam was trying to keep you upright and he was screaming something into your ear but you still couldn’t hear him.  The chanting was getting louder.  The light was blinding now but you saw Dean rush back into the room with something in his hand.  It looked like a hammer.  He was going to try and break the artifact.  You watch as he reached into the bowl.  The small piece of the fertility goddess was red hot and Dean recoiled as it burned his hand.  It dropped onto the table and he raised the hammer to bring it down on the little rock.

Something in your mind clicked and you reached out to stop him but it was too late.  The instant the hammer made contact, Dean and Sam were both thrown across the room as a wave of energy emanated from the stone.  You felt it pass through you but it only made you feel stronger.  The brightness and sounds seemed to diminish and you heard the chanting more clearly.  _Draw near, and bless your supplicants._

Without willing it to happen, your feet seemed to move of their own accord towards the table and you saw your hand reach out for the object which now glowed with a warm light.  The instant you touched it you felt a peace sweep over you and another wave of power burst forth.  You were hovering in the air.  It was the strangest feeling, being held as you were, suspended.  You looked down to see both Sam and Dean climbing to their feet.  Dean was yelling something at you but you couldn’t understand what it was.  Sam was trying to get closer but there seemed to be energy all around you keeping him from reaching you. 

You wanted to tell them not to worry, that you were alright but the words would not form on your lips.  You tried to move to no avail, held in place by invisible hands.  Time seemed slower for some reason as if things were moving in slow motion.  You watched as objects in the library flew past.  Dean had to duck to avoid a flying book and Sam struggled to reach the table because the wind was so strong.  That was weird.  The wind wasn’t affecting you now.  In your little bubble it was calm.  The only sound was the chanting.  Over and over the voices chanted, the words clear now. 

_Oh Goddess, Source of Gods and Mortals,_

_All-Fertile, All-Destroying Gaia,_

_Mother of All, Who brings forth the bounteous fruits and flowers,_

_All variety, Maiden who anchors the eternal world in our own,_

_Immortal, Blessed, crowned with every grace,_

_Deep bosomed Earth, sweet plains and fields fragrant grasses in the nurturing rains,_

_Around you fly the beauteous stars, eternal and divine,_

_Come, Blessed Goddess, and hear the prayers of Your children,_

_And make the increase of the fruits and grains your constant care,_

_With the fertile seasons Your handmaidens,_

_Draw near, and bless your supplicants._

What did it mean?  You felt almost blissful as you heard it.  It made you feel _alive_ and was as if you were drawing strength from the words.  How was that even possible?  You giggled.  Then giggled again.  The feeling was indescribable and euphoric and you didn’t want it to end.  Dean was there once more, yelling something at you.  _Go away, Dean._   He was holding a box with some weird symbols on it.  It seemed like he wanted you to put something in the box.  _What?_   He pointed to your hand.  In it was the little piece of the Goddess.  The object you now knew was part of you.  It was your birthright.  _No._   You couldn’t give it up.  It was your inheritance.  Given to the Chosen One of every generation for countless millennia.  It was _yours_ and he couldn’t have it.

Before you knew what happened, a surge of power rushed through your body and you saw as Dean was hurled again to the floor.  You wanted to scream and go to him but you still couldn’t move.  He wasn’t moving and blood was trickling from a cut on his forehead.  Struggling, you felt the power in you and knew what you had to do.  With all the concentration you could gather, you sent another wave of energy.  Not towards Sam or Dean but towards the chanting and you saw in your mind a group of women standing in a circle, arms linked, swaying from side to side.  The woman from the elevator was there and you saw her as the energy burst forth sending all of them sprawling to the floor.  The chanting stopped.  You dropped to the floor and the stone rolled out of your hand.  The wind died down and you crawled over to where Dean was lying.  He was breathing but out cold. 

Sam was reaching for the Goddess, now inert and cold on the floor, and placed it in the box, slamming the lid and locking it as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard.


	7. Can’t Find My Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You struggle for control as Sam and Dean work to free you from the grip of the spell.

After Sam put the Goddess in the box you felt immediately weak and could only lie there next to Dean’s prone body.  As he came back to consciousness, Sam by his side, he was a little dazed but shook off his brother’s concern to kneel down next to you.  You tried to apologize to him, to say you were sorry you hurt him but exhaustion set in and you couldn’t even summon the strength to hold your head up.  You remembered the feel of his strong arms and solid chest as Dean gently picked you up and carried you down the hall to the bedroom.  Laying you on the bed, as you drifted in and out of awareness, his smell lingering in your nose.  You tried to reach out to him but he moved away to speak to Sam, talking in low tones in the doorway.  _Dean.  Dean, please don’t leave me._ It was the last thing you remembered before the darkness closed in on you.

(｡♥‿♥｡)

You were burning up with fever and Dean applied a cool cloth to your forehead. Dimly aware of him as visions flashed in your mind of long ago, far off places when people believed in the old gods.  Zeus, Apollo, Aphrodite…you knew the mythology but seeing the images of rituals performed to invoke the power of the gods was unsettling but at the same time, breathtaking.  Sacred fires, cleansing rituals and animal sacrifices rushed by in a haze as your perception of what was real and what was hallucination distorted. 

Oblivious to how much time was passing, the only gauge was the amount of scruff on Dean’s chiseled jaw, you felt his presence even when you were delirious, his attentions providing comfort when everything else was the stuff of nightmares.  He would speak in hushed tones, whispering encouragement to you while he wiped your brow.  Sometimes sweat would soak the t-shirt you were wearing and eventually, the sheets as well.  Dean would gently change your clothes, remove the wet sheets and replace them with fresh, dry ones.  He made sure you were warm and comfortable and would dribble small amounts of broth in your mouth to keep your strength up.

Sam came to sit with you too.  He would force Dean to get some rest and then he would read the news to you or whatever book he was interested in at the moment.  It didn’t matter what it was, his voice comforted you when the visions wouldn’t leave you alone.  The images were jumbled at times and you couldn’t make sense of them.  At other times, they were memories of your childhood, happy memories bringing peace until despair slammed back into you when the visions turned to darkness once again.

(｡♥‿♥｡)

The summer you turned fifteen was when your life changed forever. A bitter, rainy night, an oil-slicked road and a guardrail weakened over time.  You remember how you screamed when the car disappeared over the side of the cliff as you lay on the unforgiving asphalt. Pain encompassed your whole body. In the downpour, rain pelting your face, you wanted to die.  Just minutes before you were laughing with them, sharing your favorite moments from the movie you had just seen together. Now, as the smoke rose, you imagined the souls of your parents rising to the heavens and all you wanted to do was join them.  Another car passed by after what seemed like an eternity.  They called the authorities and a helicopter transported you to the hospital where, after several surgeries, you would spend almost six months recovering from your injuries.

The investigators said it was an accident and it was a miracle you were ejected from the car before it went over the cliff.  But It wasn’t a miracle.  You knew that now.  What you couldn’t comprehend before, what your brain could never process was the surge of power thrown at you by your mother as the car started to plunge over the side of the cliff.  It was uncontrolled and in her desperation, it was too strong.  You didn’t sustain your injuries in the accident, it was from the force your mother used to hurtle you out of harm’s way.  In her last moments, she used her power, not to save herself but, to save you.  That realization was bittersweet.  The pain of their loss was renewed and your heart ached to see your parents again, to feel your mother’s arms wrapped around you, comforting you.  There were many of these revelations as the days passed and your strength slowly came back to you.  You were still in and out of consciousness but in those lucid moments, you saw every moment of your life clearly for the first time. 

 (｡♥‿♥｡)

_The bunker was cold and dark but there was a small sliver of light coming from underneath one of the doors.  As you opened it, the bunker fell away to reveal a beautiful meadow filled with wildflowers and standing in front of you were three women.  One was very young and beautiful, one was heavily pregnant and the other was gnarled and hunched over, a staff in her hand to support her._

_“Who are you?” you asked them and, as you stood waiting for the answer, the scenery shifted and green field turned to blackened ground.  The trees were burnt and bare, all around you was devastation.   Dean was lying on the scorched earth a few yards away and Sam was standing over him.  He yelled something to you but you couldn’t hear what he was saying. Tears were streaming down his handsome face.  There was such anguish in his features and when you looked down again, you knew Dean was dead._

_As the world burned around you, all you could think of was how it wasn’t possible.  Dean was dead and all you wanted to do was run away, pretend it never happened.  In a few short days, he had become someone important to you, he had opened your heart like no one had ever managed to do before.  How could you lose him before you even spoke your feelings aloud?  And Sam, standing amongst the ashes, heartbroken and lost, didn’t deserve this either._

_The women appeared again.  Their forms seemingly out of place amid the desolation and it made them radiant against the lifeless backdrop.  You heard the voices, speaking in unison, but their lips did not move.  “Who shall be a descendant from the Greeks. And then the nation of the mighty God shall be again strong and they shall be guides of life to all men. But why did God place this also in my mind to tell: what first, and what next, and what evil last shall be on all men? Which of these shall take the lead?”_

(｡♥‿♥｡)

You stood in the doorway to the kitchen listening to Sam and Dean talk.  They had been discussing an article they saw in the news and whether or not it was a case.  It took them another moment before they noticed you and Dean shot out of his seat to take you by the elbow and lead you to the table.

“Hey, hey, Y/N, you’re awake.  Come sit down before you fall down.”  Dean’s grip was firm but gentle and you sunk down on the stool he was just occupying.  You tried to speak but something was preventing you from forming words.  It was like being surrounded by a fog that dampened the sound.  You heard the boys speaking and you understood what they were saying but it didn’t penetrate beyond that or allow you to shape a response.

The cool air made you shiver and Dean removed his flannel to drape around your shoulders.  Sam handed you a glass of water which you took and began to quickly gulp it down.  “Easy, tiger,” Dean insisted as he pulled the glass away from your lips, “slow down.  You don’t want to get sick.”  Smiling, a little sadly, you put the glass down you realized how grateful you were to the brothers for all they had done for you since that first fateful day.  A chance encounter on the street would change the course of your life forever.  They had fought for you, cared for you, and how were you going to repay them?  With death and destruction.  The dream came back to you in vivid detail.  Dean lying dead and the world ending.  Only it wasn’t a dream.  You knew that now too.  It was prophesy.

Despite your growing dread, you couldn’t resist the charm of these two men.  Dean’s attentiveness was endearing and soon you were eating a simple breakfast of eggs and toast.  Sam’s smile was infectious and he continued to rattle on about the case.  Neither of them pushed you for information.  They were allowing you to open up in your own time.  The conversation was light and slowly you felt the heavy weight on your chest lift and you were laughing again at their antics.

“Sammy, I swear if you were there you would have done the same thing!”

“No, Dean, I think I would have had a little more self-control than that.  Not to mention self-respect.”  Sam winked at me as he cleared the dishes and Dean continued to give him a hard time.  Your thoughts drifted and the conversation faded to the background.

 “To each his own, man, to each his own.” Dean winked at me and announced he was going on a grocery run. “Do you want to come with me, Y/N?”  Surprise brought you back to reality and you glanced at Sam but he didn’t seem fazed by the thought of you leaving the bunker either.  You couldn’t help the trepidation roiling up inside you when you thought about stepping one foot outside the protection and comfort of the bunker.  Your stomach was suddenly queasy, the food you just ate threatening to come back up with a vengeance.  You couldn’t get your breathing under control and that all too familiar weight you had been feeling earlier was back too.  

They both must have seen the fear in your eyes because Sam was reaching across the table and Dean moved to crouch beside you, hands reaching for yours.  Words wouldn’t organize into coherent thoughts in your mind.  How could you tell them you were afraid?  Before you could panic any further, Sam spoke up.

“I’ll stay with Y/N, Dean, while you run to the store,” he said, squeezing your shoulder and you saw a long look pass between them. 

“You okay with that, sweetheart?”  Dean, his eyes on yours, told you without saying he would stay if you asked him to.  Taking a deep, shaky breath you nodded and tried to smile in reassurance.  You knew as well as Sam that Dean needed to get out of the bunker for a little while.  He had been cooped up with you for days and was probably a little stir-crazy.  You didn’t want him to feel guilty for leaving you. 

After giving you a quick peck on the cheek and promising to bring you some pie, Dean left and Sam filled you in on all they had been doing to find out what was happening to you.  They called other hunters, consulted some experts in various fields and even a woman named Missouri who was a powerful medium but they had come up short.  No one they knew could tell them anything.  He made it clear neither of them was giving up, though.  Whatever it took to figure this out, he and Dean were in it until the end.  

Sam walked you back to your room, his arm was around your shoulder and the warmth of his body was radiating up and down your side, chasing the chill away.  You were grateful he understood what you were feeling even if you couldn’t say the words.  Pausing suddenly, you swayed on your feet and he reached out to steady you.

“Y/N, are you ok?  What’s wrong?”  Flashes of light and sound, confused and disoriented you until you had to lean into him for support.  Sam’s hand was rubbing your back slowly, allowing you to get your bearings.  Another moment passed and you were feeling somewhat better, your strength returning but you didn’t want to break contact with him so you just craned your neck up instead.  Blue-green eyes like a stormy sea stared down at you with concern.  He was so tall you had to reach your arms up to pull him down to you.  It happened so fast.  One second he was pulling away, a protest on his lips, and the next you locked your mouth on his and felt his resistance ebb away.  It was a clap of thunder and a crash of lightning at the same time.  It was pure bliss and you wanted more. 

You felt Sam’s arms wrap around you and a thick, husky moan reverberated in his chest.  He was rough, his stubble scraping your skin but his tongue felt like velvet and you tilted your head even more to deepen the kiss.  It wasn’t enough though and, as if Sam felt the same way too, his hands slipped down to cup your ass and lift you up as your legs wrapped around him.  He walked quickly to the bedroom and laid you down, settling between your thighs.  Both of you were trying to catch your breath but couldn’t keep your hands from roaming or your mouth from devouring every inch of each other.  His hair was soft and you loved the feel of your hands running through it.  That feeling of softness was sharply contrasted with the hard muscles you felt rippling beneath his skin, shoulders bulging and chest heaving, it was enough to send you over the edge with pleasure.

There was a tiny, nagging voice in the back of your mind, though, telling you to stop.  You couldn’t, didn’t want to and certainly didn’t care to stop.  It felt so good as Sam’s lips skimmed down your jaw to your neck as his hand found its way under the hem of your t-shirt.  Everywhere he touched you was as hot as molten lava and you only wanted more.  So much more.  _What about Dean!_  The voice scream from deep inside you.  You ignored it, though, and continued to kiss and nip, bite and scrape as you struggle to find more of that same desperate feeling of euphoria.

Suddenly, and quite violently, Sam was ripped from your grasp.  Dean’s face was contorted in rage as he slammed his brother against the wall and held him there with a forearm.  _What have I done?_   It was inconceivable for you to betray Dean and you knew Sam would never do anything so callous.  It didn’t make any sense.  As you tried to get your feelings under control, you saw Dean rear back.  

“No!” you screamed as his fist connected with Sam’s jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinion Poll: Do you like the perspective? I had the idea for the narrative to be limited to the victim/quasi-antagonist only. Do you like where the story is going? I make no promises but I plan on being back with another chapter in the next couple of weeks.


	8. Wrapped Around Your Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected turn.

“Get out of the car!”

“No!”  It was all you could do to match his yell, decibel for decibel.  He would have to drag you out.

“Y/N, I’m not going to say it again.”  Dean’s green eyes were dark with anger and they bore a hole right into you.  As the silence stretched out, you met his gaze, not looking away.  Without another word, he revved the engine and peeled out, rear tires fishtailing as they hit the asphalt.

You stayed quiet while Dean drove.  His anger was still close to the surface, ready to boil over with the slightest provocation.  He needed some time to cool down so you looked out the window and thought about all that had transpired that afternoon.  It was frustrating that you couldn’t seem to control this power.  It was a power, too, not a curse or a spell.  There was so much you wanted to tell Dean, to explain to him what you knew but fear and guilt kept you silent.  It was easier that way.  Maybe you should just leave, go home, and forget about the handsome hunter. 

It was also a possibility that Dean wouldn’t let you go, not because he cared but because you couldn’t be trusted.  At least not in his eyes.  Would he think you were a monster now?  Would he hunt you down if you left?  Would you be just another thing that needed killing if he knew the truth?

(｡♥‿♥｡)

When you woke, you were a little disoriented and it took a minute to realize the car was parked and Dean’s jacket was draped over you.  He wasn’t in the car but as you looked around you saw him leaning against an old tree stump a few yards away.  The surrounding area was heavily wooded and you realized it was an old trailhead of some sort.  The sign was falling down and the area was in disrepair.  There were broken railings, potholes and overgrowth around the small parking area.  As you got out of the car, the sun was starting to peak over the mountains and you gathered Dean must have driven most of the night to get wherever you were. 

The gravel crunched under your canvas sneakers and you were grateful you had the presence of mind to slip them on before you ran out of the bunker.  The morning was cool so you put your arms through the jacket sleeves and slowly walked over to Dean.  As you approached, he pushed off of the tree and started to walk up the trail.  You followed. 

Nature had reclaimed the path and it was difficult to navigate in some areas.  Dean turned around from time to time to reach for your hand and guide you over a fallen tree or rotting log.  He held branches out of the way until you passed and pointed to make sure you saw the ruts or holes in the ground but still never said a word.  You observed the graceful way he navigated through the dense brush and rocky terrain.  He moved with deliberation, with power and you admired the ease with which he did it.  He really was magnificent to watch and he took your breath away. 

You had never met another man like Dean.  You only hoped he could forgive you, this man who stirred deep feelings in you.  Feelings you hadn’t felt since the death of your parents.  Feeling you never expected to experience again.  With all that had taken place in the last two weeks – _has it only been two weeks?_ – you wished only to make things right with Dean, to make him understand what you felt for him. 

Walking for almost a half an hour now, Dean seemed in control of his emotions and there was warmth there in those brief moments his eyes met yours.  The act of walking through nature also had a calming effect on you.  Your mind was less chaotic and you were able to enjoy sights, sounds and smells of the forest as you went.  The sun was up now but it barely penetrated the canopy of the trees which lent an otherworldly air to the hike.  There was a steep, rocky incline and Dean reached back to pull you up, his hand warm and firm as it took yours.  Standing next to him now, you could feel the heat radiating off his body in the cool morning air.  It was distracting and you slipped on a patch of mossy earth but before you could fall, his arm was around your waist, supporting you. 

The feel of him so close, his arms protecting you, was dizzying as you looked up at him.  There was concern on his face and his brow furrowed, “Are you okay, Y/N?”  Just the sound of your name on his lips was sublime.  You stared at him for a moment, enjoying the closeness and finally nodded that you were.  He smiled a bit and then said softly, “We’re here.”  A few more feet from where you were the rock jutted up in front of you.  Dean turned you to the left and you both had to duck under some branches to pass.  When you emerged on the other side, there was an open expanse and your breath caught at what you saw. 

The waterfall was incredible.  It tumbled down the side of the mountain three or four stories high into a clear pool below causing the water to churn and froth.  The further out from the falls the more calm and serene the water became.  The shore was rocky but you were still able to navigate down to the edge of the water, Dean holding your hand as you went.  The beauty of this place brought tears to your eyes and you felt Dean’s hand tighten on yours ever so slightly.  Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed something on the rock outcropping to your right. 

Rising a few feet above the water and protruding out so it was surrounded on three sides, the rock was worn smooth on the top making it the perfect place to position a blanket to bask in the sun or to have a picnic.  Which is exactly what he had done.  Dean must have trekked in the pre-dawn hours to set this up.  As he helped you up to the top, you noticed the gas station food: beef jerky and trail mix, apples and bananas, bottles of water and last but not least, pie.  He must have stopped someplace along the way while you were sleeping.

“Do you like it?”  The question was simple but it meant so much more than that.  Dean was the one who was wronged but yet here he was trying to impress you.  The shame was overwhelming and you turned away from him.  “Please, Y/N, I’m sorry I lost my temper.  I…I just…I saw you with Sam, and nothing else seemed to matter.”  His words were coming faster now.  “I don’t blame you if you don’t want this, don’t want me anymore.  What I did was unforgivable.”

Whirling on him, you looked on with astonishment.  What _he_ did.  It never occurred to you, never even crossed your mind that Dean would blame himself for what happened.  You were worried about him forgiving you and here he was looking desperate, wanting forgiveness _from_ you.  You cried harder and sank to your knees.  Dean was right there next to you, taking you into his arms and you turned into him, collapsing in a heaving, sobbing mess.  He stroked your hair and held you close, letting you cry until the tears wouldn’t come anymore. 

As you sat up, you hiccupped, sniffed and tried your best to put yourself back together.  Dean handed you a cloth that smelled slightly of gun oil but you were grateful for it.  After blowing your nose several times and smoothing back your hair, you finally had the nerve to look at him.  He was nervous, face taut and his jaw was clenched, but he looked directly into your eyes. 

In that moment you couldn’t remember your life before you met this man.  He was strong but gentle, tough but kind and you understood he didn’t express his feeling to many people.  He hid behind his quick wit and sarcasm.  But beneath it all was a soft-hearted, sensitive man with the heart of a lion.  You owed it to Dean to tell the truth no matter the consequences.  Tears welled up, “How?”  His only response was a look of confusion.  “How can you even look at me?  I am ashamed, Dean, of what I did and how I hurt you.”  If he didn’t want anything to do with you once he knew the truth, you would accept it.  It would break your heart but you would resign yourself to a life without him if that is what he chose.

“You hurt _me_?”

“Yes, I betrayed you.”  It was difficult to keep the anxiety out of your voice.

“Y/N, it’s the curse, not you.  You didn’t do it.”

“It’s not a curse!  Dean, I am trying to tell you what I found out about my powers.”  You were almost yelling now.

“What are you talking about?  When?” 

“In my dreams.  But they weren’t really dreams, Dean.  They were visions.  The things I have seen and been able to piece together.  It’s not a curse or a spell.  It’s power, _my_ power.  That woman, she isn’t a witch, she is an acolyte.  She triggered my power with the artifact.”  He stared at you in bewilderment and you could see the wheels turning until reality sunk in. 

All at once, he jumped up, “No.”  He was pacing now.  “No, we are going to figure this out, we are, but there has to be another explanation.  That’s not it.”

“Yes, Dean, it is.”  You said it quietly with such finality that he stopped and turned to you.  And then you saw it.  Resignation.  The silence that followed was excruciating and the distance between you seemed to grow. 

Finally, he spoke, “Prove it.”

“I don’t know how to control it.”

“Try.”

(｡♥‿♥｡)

The wind rustled the leaves and your hair whipped around your head.  You could feel the power building in you.  It was like thunder and lightning at the same time just as it was with Sam last night.  You gave a little push, ever so slightly and the wind picked up.  Another little push.  And another.  Another, until the calm radiated out around you.  Dean was standing a few feet away but the wind was still lashing at his hair and clothes.  He held up his hand, shielding his face from the small squall you created. 

Slowly you visualized the stillness around you expanding.  It continued until Dean was enclosed in the protective circle with you.  He looked somewhat flustered but you didn’t give him a chance to catch his breath. “This is who I am, Dean, _what_ I am.  My mother had this gift too.  I didn’t know it until now, though.  You see, they died in a car accident when I was still in high school.  She never told me or didn’t have the chance to.  Either way, this power is mine now.” He was still standing there with a stricken look on his face but you continued. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore.  Just know I appreciate everything you and Sam have done for me.  You don’t owe me anything.” 

You couldn’t stop your voice from quavering or the tears slipping out the corner of your eyes.  You wanted him more than anyone in your entire life, loved him for the incredible man he was.  But was that enough?  Could you even have a normal relationship or would this power you wielded destroy any hope of happiness you might have?  How would you know if it was really what Dean wanted or if your influence over him was keeping him tethered to you? 

Before you had time to analyze the situation further, Dean took a few large strides towards you.  He wrapped one arm around your waist, the other going to the back of your neck.  The heat was there again between you and he pulled you to him in a crushing embrace.  His lips found yours in a punishing kiss and his tongue thrust in your mouth to devour yours.  This was it, the feeling you had been craving.  It was pure bliss.  You match his passion with your own and soon you were laying on the blanket, half your clothes shed in haste.  Dean’s hands roamed you naked flesh igniting trails of fire in their wake.  You struggled with his shirt, needing to feel his skin too.  Your bra was off and his lips were on them edging you closer to desperation.  

Then the situation became clear, in sharp detail, and you pushed Dean away.  Both of you were trying to catch your breath and he panted, “Y/N, what is it?  What’s wrong?”

“I can’t, Dean,” You covered your face with your hands as you comprehended the awful truth.  “I can’t do this to you.  I couldn’t live with myself.”

“What are you talking about,” He sat you up and reached for his flannel to cover you. “Y/N, talk to me.”

“This isn’t fair to you.  You should be able to choose for yourself, Dean, not be subject to the effects of my powers.”

“Is that what you think this is?  Y/N, look at me.” Dean reached up and gently cupped your face.  “I wanted you the first time I saw you.  If we hadn’t been trying to catch the witch, or whoever she is, I would have run after you.  I thought it was my dumb luck when you answered the door the next day.  It isn’t the power you have, Y/N.  This is me, wanting to be with you, come whatever.”

Looking at him, you could see the sincerity in his eyes and doubt faded away.  “Dean.”  Just that, just his name and all the tension drained out of you.  He gathered you close, your arms wrapping around his neck as he buried his face in your hair.  He held you tightly and you felt whole again.  After days of feeling helpless and uncertain of the future, you could see yourself being happy with this man.  It wasn’t something you were used to feeling and it took you by surprise.

“Do you think I’ll ever get it right?”  You lay with your head on his shoulder and felt him chuckle.

“It’s not as if we have a roadmap for this sort of thing.”  He pulled back from you. “We’ll figure it out.  Together.”  His smile was reassuring and it gave you a feeling of security to know he was in this with you.  You traced the line of his brow with your fingers and caressed his cheek.  His hand rubbed gently up and down your arm.  There was no urgency in the movements but instead it felt languid and a slow burn started kindling within you. 

Pulling him down, you kissed him playfully, his soft lips gliding over yours.  Teasing him with the tip of your tongue, Dean responded with a nip of his own on your lower lip.  He pulled the flannel away and skimmed his finger over your flesh until goosebumps rose.  The rest of your clothes came off and when you were both finally naked, he settled between your legs, his erection pressing down and sending tiny sparks all the way to your toes.  You were touching him everywhere, memorizing the feel of his body.  When he kissed you, your heart hammered in your chest and you couldn’t catch your breath. 

The tension was building in your center so you moved beneath him which elicited a grunt.  This made you giggle which only made him growl again.  Dean drew himself up and looked deep into your eyes as he slid into you.  A deep moan escaped your lips as you threw your head back.  Every nerve was singing with pleasure as he moved in you, unhurriedly, almost leisurely.  You looked at him again, eyes locking together, meeting his thrusts. 

You pushed on his chest and he complied, pulling you on top of him as he rolled over on his back.  You continued to move in a steady rhythm, neither of you wanting to rush this moment but instead, draw it out.  Your hands linked with his and you could feel the connection flow through you.  It felt amazing and you heard him gasp, knowing he felt it too. 

Dean grasped your face between his palms and drew you to him.  Your name was a sigh on his lips as his breath mingled with yours.  His hands moved again to grasp your ass and guide you firmly down with each stroke.  The change in pressure intensified every movement and hit your g-spot exquisitely, “Ohhhh, Dean…”

“Ahh, Y/N, fuck, yes!”  You moved faster and he pushed down on you harder as he lifted his hips to slam into you over and over.  With a final thrust Dean buried himself deep inside you and you fell over the precipice too.  You felt his hot cum fill you and heard his muffled groan.  Sparks flew behind your eyelids and you swore you were deaf for a few seconds.  Still feeling your muscles clenching around him, the orgasm seemed to go on endlessly.  Finally, you collapsed on top of him and he cradled you in his arms, pushing the hair out of your face and kissing you gently on the forehead.

You would be content to lie here with Dean like this forever.


End file.
